1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to container covers and more particularly pertains to a beverage can insect cover for preventing ingress of an insect into a beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, container covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art container covers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,432; 5,125,525; 5,102,002; 4,901,877; and 4,869,389.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a beverage can insect cover for preventing ingress of an insect into a beverage container which includes a circular member positionable atop a beverage can, with a semi-circular aperture directed through the circular member to permit a projection of an opening lever of the can therethrough, and a plurality of elongated apertures directed through the circular member and positioned for alignment with an opening of the can.
In these respects, the beverage can insect cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing ingress of an insect into a beverage container.